Some aircraft contain controls, which are often called "automatic pilots," which maintain the aircraft at a constant air speed. When the aircraft's altitude is about to change, as when approaching a mountain or a valley, the control varies the engine speed in order to compensate for the impending change in altitude. It should be noted that if it becomes necessary to fly over a mountain during terrain following, more power (greater fan speed) is needed.